Radiation Rapture
by iLarryyy
Summary: People had always believed that when the end of the world came, we would go to the gods… but no-one ever expected that they would come to us. Not like this, anyway. (Currently a one-shot, after June 24th may be expanded upon)
1. Chapter 1

_"Beerus! What kind of food **is** this!?"_

 _"Cup ramen."_

 _"Cup… ramen? Where the hell did you find it?!"_

 _"On a planet called Earth."_

 _"Earth?"_

 _"And that's only one dish. Earth is full of countless other delicious foods."_

 _" **What!?** Vados! There must be an Earth in the Sixth Universe! Look for it at once, dammit!"_

 _"Certainly, Lord Champa… There. Found it."_

 _"Huh? But that doesn't look like Earth at all."_

 _"Goku is correct. Sister, could you please try and look at the past of the planet?"_

 _"Okay, Whis, I'm checking…  
Ah. So that's what happened. The Earth in the Sixth Universe seems to have had a stupid war that drove humanity to the brink of extinction… roughly two hundred years ago. Something tells me that you're not going to find anything even remotely delicious there now, Lord Champa."_

 _" **D-D-Daaammmmit!** "_

* * *

 **ROBCO INDUSTRIES UNIFIED OPERATING SYSTEM  
COPYRIGHT 2075-2077 ROBCO INDUSTRIES  
-Private Server-**

 **NOTICE: This terminal is owned by User: Marcus Rayner. Any other person(s) found to have accessed this terminal without the User's permission may face legal charges and will be barred from utilizing any ROBCO devices that they may previously have owned.**

 **Advanced Settings**

 **Activity Log  
[Recent Files]  
[Messages] (1)**

 **Commands  
[Unlock Safe]**

* * *

Legal charges? He almost chuckled at the thought. In this day and age, a greasy, smooth-talking lawyer trying to cheat him out of his money would be the least of his worries. And anyway, it wasn't like he had any money to give; a handful of bottle-caps wasn't usually known for working wonders in a court of law.  
But that was back then. In the real world of the present, there were no lawyers, no judges and no juries. Just a fuck-ton of executioners.

He jabbed at the keyboard a few times and selected the "Unlock Safe" command. The sound of whirring gears to his right started up after a few seconds, and he walked eagerly over to the stout steel box. Crouching down and placing a hand on the spinning crank, he pulled the small door open, his expectations as low as ever. And sure enough, there sat a single stack of pre-War banknotes, held together neatly by a red elastic band. He sighed. Why did people feel the need to keep shit like this in a safe? He thought that he might as well take it; it'd be worth a few caps to a vendor somewhere.

Just as he lifted the stack of notes, a blinding orange-tinted glare shone brightly from deep inside the safe. He shielded his eyes and stuffed the notes into the pouch by his side. Putting his whole arm into the safe, he fumbled around until his hand brushed against a warm, round object that was protruding from the back wall, about the size of a fist. When he had managed to get a few fingers clasped around it, he yanked as hard as he could. The round object popped out and thudded onto the steel, rolling gently to the front door.

He picked it up as he stood, examining it closely. It was a sphere made of cloudy orange glass, extremely smooth and impossibly round, and set into the translucent material were four opaque red stars, laid out in the formation of a square. A warm glow emanated from the thing, heating his hands ever so slightly. Interesting. Could be worth a few caps.  
A chilling wind whistled through a small crack in the makeshift wall behind him, and the patchy wooden shack creaked, wobbling on its rotting foundations.

He suddenly remembered that there had been an unread message on the terminal.

* * *

 **[11/29/2285] (Opened)**

 **[02/16/2286] (Opened)**

 **[02/17/2286] (Opened)**

 **[04/19/2286] (Opened)**

 **[09/23/2286] (Opened)**

 **[01/01/2287] (Opened)**

 **[05/13/2287] (Unopened)**

 **Received at: [13:09]** **  
Rayner, I don't know what the hell you're playing at. Do you want your reward or not? You should have been here two days ago. If you're just stalling because you haven't even found it yet, then you're in serious trouble… and even worse trouble if you're stalling because you _have_ found it. Father's told me to send Coursers to bring you in by force if you don't show up by the end of the week. Don't you realize what's at stake here?! You think that just because we don't know your face, we won't be able to find you? Get over here, ASAP. **

**Justin Ayo, SRB**

* * *

What was all this about a reward? What were Coursers? The SRB? From what he could tell, this 'Justin Ayo' seemed like he was kind of a dick. What was his deal with Marcus Rayner? He did say "Father" at one point… were they brothers? And most importantly… what was the _'it'_ that he was supposed to find?  
He looked down at the glowing four-starred ball. It had quite obviously been concealed. Was… was this _it_? The message had been received on the 13th. A Friday. That was… only two days ago.  
Why hadn't this Rayner guy left and taken the ball with him already?

He seized up, a pit forming in his stomach.

That ghoul he had blown to bits on his way in the day before? No. It couldn't be. It was a goddamned ghoul. Although… he didn't really seem to remember it being feral. Actually, scrap that. It had been wearing an immaculate black suit and tie for God's sake!

Fuck. He had killed Rayner. And now the SRB, whatever it was, was coming to get him.

* * *

 _"How about we battle this one out, eh Beerus?"_

 _"Psssh. I have more honour than that, Champa. I wouldn't dare to interrupt your battle with obesity. I'll only fight you if you settle the score with **it** first."_

 _" **Grrrrrr!** That's not what I meant, you bastard! But if that's the way it's gonna be, I can introduce you to my fist right now!"_

 _"Lord Champa, please calm down. I'm sure Lord Beerus was only joking. So, what did you mean by 'battle this one out'?"_

 _"Tch. I **meant** that we should have a tournament. If he gathers his five best warriors and I gather mine… we can let them fight to decide whether I get to replace the Sixth's Earth with the Seventh's."_

 _"But what will we get if we win?"_

 _"We don't need anything, Goku. I'll let you fight them for nothing."_

 _"Wow! You… you really have that much confidence in our abilities, Lord Beerus?"_

 _"It's not so much that… it's just that I know that anything or anyone Champa has is objectively worse."_

 _" **Screw you!** I was going to let you have the Super Dragon Balls, but if you're willing to risk it all for nothing… then I'm not stopping you!"_

 _"Super Dragon Balls?"_

 _"Yeah. They're thousands of times more powerful than normal Dragon Balls, so can grant even more types of wishes than normal Namekian ones can."_

 _"And we make any wish?"_

 _" **Any** wish. Just remember that if and when I win, your Earth… **is mine.** "_


	2. Adoption Notice

- **ADOPTION NOTICE-**

Hello, readers.

As you can probably tell, I have not uploaded a chapter to any of my stories in a very, very long time. Over the past year, my last school year, I have had little to no time to write fanfiction as well as little to no motivation or inspiration.

 **As a result, I've decided to offer most of my stories up for adoption (this excludes "The Darker Side").**

The word documents for all the chapters were saved on my old computer, which I no longer have, and due to my inactivity I have lost all documents saved on 's storage system. This simply means that I will add "(Part 1)" to the title of the current story and its continuation on the adopter's account will be labelled as "(Part 2)". I will put a footnote on the last chapter of Part 1, directing new readers to the adopter's account.

 **If you wish to adopt this story, please PM me.**

I will give some general comments on where I was planning for the story to go, but these are just mere suggestions and I'd appreciate if you could explain your ideas for the story in return. It would be preferable if you have written other fanfics already so I can look at examples of your work and decide who I will pass the story on to. Once I have chosen someone to adopt the story I will delete this message.

Thank you!


End file.
